The recurring cost of aircraft air to ground datalink messages is significant for most commercial aircraft operations. Messaging rates vary considerably based on service providers, the aircraft's location, the applicable air to ground datalink sub-networks within the vicinity of the aircraft, and any contracts between the airline and the service providers.
For example, commercial airlines attempt to contain these costs by monitoring and enforcing which air to ground datalink sub-network(s) the messages are allowed to transmit on. Since rates for a specific datalink sub-network vary by service provider, significant recurring costs are experienced by the airlines on a continual basis. Over time, any incremental improvement in controlling these communications expenses will represent a substantial savings for the airlines.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in cost containment of mobile datalink communications.